Reckless
by steph2009
Summary: Harry and Hermione, seeking a change and a place to seek refuge after the war, move to America. This slightly reckless desicion sets in motion a series of events that will forever alter their lives, some for the better and some for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Reckless**

**Prologue**

Harry James Potter, a striking man with messy black hair and a scar across his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, stood in the middle of the floor of the bedroom he had spent so many holidays in. The once lively room, much like the rest of the house, was barren of its normal inhabitants. The sounds of laughter and music had faded, ripped away in the terror of the war. While they had won, it didn't feel like it. The faces of the lost and loved flashed through his mind in quick sessions; each jabbed at his heart just as painful as the last. He closed his green eyes and sagged down onto the end of the bed closest to him. He swallowed painfully as the smell of mown grass and spearmint toothpaste drifted up to him. As the pain weighed heavily on him, he once more wondered why he was even still here. He buried his head in his hands.

"Harry?" A soft British drawl so much like his called. He looked up from his hands to see his sister by all rights except blood standing at the doorway. That's right… It's because of her that he's still here. It's because of Hermione Granger, genius of her age, that he's still hanging on. "I've finished cleaning out G-her room…" Hermione whispered. Harry closed his eyes again as she looked brokenly around the room. Her chocolate brown eyes lingered on the orange Cuddly Cannons poster, the bed, and the picture on the nightstand. The picture featured a line of redheads and black and brown. Hermione walked slowly over to the picture and picked it up with shaking hands. A small noise build in the back of her throat as she put the picture into the small box with what little Harry had been able to get out of the way. Harry stood from the bed with a sharp jerk. He grabbed her wrist gently and began to pull her toward the door. "But…" She started.

"We'll finish tomorrow," Harry cut her off. With a sharp pop, they disappeared from the hallway of the Burrow and into the living room of their small two-bedroom, one bathroom flat. They stood in the middle of the room for a moment just looking at one another as the reality sank in yet again. The Weasleys, all nine of them, were gone. Both attempting to be strong for the other, Harry and Hermione blinked back the sting of tears. Hermione turned away from him.

"Are you hungry? I should make some sandwiches. We've been working on the house all day…" Hermione rambled slightly as she walked toward the small kitchen. Harry knew that she wasn't looking for an answer. No matter what he said, she would make the sandwiches anyway.

* * *

Hermione was awakened the next morning by an angry slam of the front door. Instantly, her wand was out and at the ready. She slipped from the covers quietly and opened her bedroom door. With a small peak out, she saw Harry stomping around toward the kitchen with a stack of envelopes in his hand.

"Are they still coming?" Hermione asked as she ran a hand through her wild, curly brown hair. Harry threw them into the trash with a small scowl.

"We've just lost our entire family and the loves of our lives," Hermione walked farther into the room and sat down at the kitchen table. She didn't bother pointing out that it had been four months since the end of the war, four months since the long funeral session. Had it really been that long? "Why can't they just give us a few days?"

"Maybe we should move," Hermione said in a dazed tone. Harry, not realizing that she had zoned out turned to her. His green eyes alight with fire.

"Maybe we should," Harry stated, snapping Hermione out of her dazed state.

"What?" She asked, her hand fell limply against the table top then slowly slid off of it. "Harry, I was just…" '_Kidding? No,' _she realized. She hadn't been, not fully at least.

"I know, I know, but think about it," Harry advanced toward the table. His hands came down on the top of the small table gently. He leaned forward, putting all of his weight on them. "Who would know us in a place as far away as America?"

"The American wizards and witches…" Hermione said slowly. Her brown eyes studied her "brother" closely. This wasn't a relatively new thought for Harry, she realized. "How long have you been considering this?"

"Don't act like you haven't been!" Harry exclaimed. "I've seen the way you eye that picture of that kid," Hermione jerked back in surprise. Harry didn't notice, he simply continued, "you have a collection of clippings from his life inside a photo album in your trunk."

"How do you—Harry! Did you go through my things?!" Harry ignored her.

"You thought about living in America way before I did," Harry finished.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair, "you're talking about leaving our life behind."

"What life, Hermione? Because from where I'm sitting, this doesn't look like much of one! Living with these memories haunting every alcove of England-"

"And you think America won't be the same way?! You can't outrun them, Harry!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He bellowed suddenly. Hermione jumped. Harry lowered his voice, but not by much. "I can't keep living this way!" She was vaguely aware of a loud mutter coming from the other apartment ("and I can't keep living with constantly at war neighbors…") as silence fell over them. "I'm asking you to come with me."

"I never thought that was in question," Hermione replied instantly. Despite his previous anger, Harry smiled. Hermione returned it slowly, cautiously.

"So will you come to America with me?" He asked.

"After we finish our last year at Hogwarts, yes," Hermione answered. A small laugh escaped Harry's lips.

"Of course," he agreed. The two shared a small laugh. "Hungry?" Harry asked finally. It was now that Hermione noticed the mixture of flour, eggs, and milk on the counter. "I was making pancakes…when yeah…." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That sounds wonderful…"

_**Six Months Later…**_

Applause rang loudly through the Hogwarts grounds as the graduating class was introduced. As the hats fell around them, Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione:

"Remember our agreement?" Hermione beamed over at him as she nodded. Harry gave a small chuckle and entwined his hand with hers. She smiled and squeezed it. Once upon a time, Harry would have been embarrassed and afraid to show affection for Hermione, but now, after so much grief, that affection had been the way they anchored one another. It further proved to them that there was still someone who cared even after the "glory" of the war died down.

"Congratulations, Harry, Hermione," Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom told them. Hermione smiled while Harry shifted beside her. He wanted to get home so that they could leave.

"Thanks," Hermione told them. "Congrats to you too." At Harry's silence, Hermione nudged him discreetly in the side. He glared over at her, but glanced apologetically back at his two friends.

"What she said…" Harry muttered. "Well, no offense, guys, but we've got to be at the airport in a few hours." He excused. He didn't even wait for Dean or Neville to ask or say anything back; he simply began to pull Hermione away. Dean raised an eyebrow at their joined hands. As they walked, in Hermione's case pulled, away, Dean Thomas leaned over to Neville.

"Did you see that?" He asked. Neville nodded.

"I don't think it's what you're thinking though," Neville told him. He knew those two and had watched those two all of his life. He knew the relationship between Harry and Hermione was and would always be strictly platonic. He turned as a somber Luna Lovegood greeted him from his right. A small blush crept down his neck.

"Hey, Luna…" Dean snorted and patted his friend on the back before walking to find his girlfriend in the mass of people.

* * *

At the apartment, Harry lingered by Hermione's door. He stared at his "sister" as she caressed the photo of the brown haired boy. Not for the first time since seeing it, he wondered who he was and why she handled that picture with even more care that she handled the Weasleys' photo. Many times he had been tempted to ask who he was, but the words always froze on his tongue. As she closed her suitcase and trunk, he walked down the hallway to gather his own bag.

In the past few months before graduation, they had chosen a location to move, Washington D.C., and an apartment to stay in while they weren't working. One would think that the duo had grown tired of seeing one another every day, but that wasn't the case. Despite the fights they have and the times they've stormed out of the apartment, their system worked. Being without one another after all this time was inconceivable so much so that they had even applied for openings in the Auror department at the American Ministry of Magic together.

Things were finally getting back to normal for the pair. Hermione could read her technical books without expecting Ron or Ginny to interrupt her with questions of how she could read it when it was so "boring"; and Harry could finally fly without expecting the Weasley siblings to be beside him.

As they both readied to board the plane (seeing as they didn't know enough about the District to apparate), Hermione wondered if what they were doing was the best idea then the part of her that had been most affected by Ron and Harry told her to take that risk, to be a little reckless by choice for just once in her life.

Hermione drew in a deep breath as the plane left the tracks; from beside her, Harry gave a short laugh. He reached over and offered her his hand. She grasped for it and held it tightly. Despite her fear, she looked out the window and watched as England faded into the distance. She leaned her head back against the seat and fought off the nausea. She was leaving her home behind.

"Thank you," Hermione's head swiveled over to Harry. He was staring at her from his own head rest. She smiled. "I know you didn't want to do this, not fully, but you are….for me."

"Oh, you so owe me," Hermione drawled.

"I know I do…"

_**(A/N: This is a story in response to Challenge King. I sincerely hope that this story lives up to expectations. I will attempt to deadline myself and make it so that a chapter be posted every Wednesday. [That way I still have time to update the other stories I have incomplete.])**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reckless**

**Chapter One**

_Nine Years Later…_

Harry grumbled softly as his alarm went off. With an annoyed sigh, he slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He rolled back over and snuggled deeper into his covers. A content sigh had just escaped his lips when the door opened. His sigh of contentment turned to one of aggravation as he rolled over to face who had entered. Hermione stood at the doorway putting her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Harry, that's the third time you've hit the snooze button, get up or you'll be late!" She scolded as she walked back out of the room to finish getting ready. The twenty-eight year old sighed and threw the covers off.

"Yes, mother…" He grumbled when he was sure she was out ear shot. He staggered into a pair of jeans and grabbed a button up from the closet. He paused as the smell of freshly made coffee filled the house. "Hermione, you're a life saver…" He muttered as he slipped on his shoes.

"I thought I was your mum," she returned from the doorway. He smiled sheepishly at her. She grinned and extended the plastic cup of coffee to him. He smiled honestly as he took a sip. "Why haven't you been waking up on time?" Harry's smile fell a little. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"It's not that," Harry told her as he lowered his cup, "this job is getting a little boring." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "The job started out with us rounding up all these Death Eaters, now all we're doing is sitting behind a desk all day."

"Every job has its downsides, Harry," Hermione told him, but in reality, the monotony bugged her too. She needed to be doing something, helping someone or she felt useless. She imagined Harry felt the same. "I've got an idea," Hermione told him. He tilted his head. "Today, why don't we restore our motivation and switch departments?" Harry's mouth fell open.

"What? Hermione, I didn't say I wanted to stop tracking down criminals-"

"I know, I know." Hermione cut him off. "Let's change to the Muggle justice system, where we could do the most good. We won't be able to use our magic of course…but we know-" Hermione caught Harry's slack jawed expression. "What?" She asked.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled fondly as she recalled the last person that had said that to her: Ron.

"I'm tired of all the monotony too, Harry. I've been thinking of transferring for a while now. I'm asking you to come with me," she stated with a sigh. Harry gave a small smile at the familiarity of those words.

"I never thought that was in question," he quoted. Hermione smiled softly. As Harry stared into his best friend's eyes he realized that now was the time to return the favor after she had followed him from Britain. "Where are we transferring too?" Hermione smiled.

"I've been talking to Agent Hotchner from the BAU. He has agreed to see us after we put in our applications for the unit," she informed him. Harry gave a small amused chuckle.

"There's the Hermione I know," Harry stated. He glanced at the clock. "We're late for work." He stated bluntly around the mouth of his coffee cup. Hermione's eyes widened and her face lost color. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"What?!"

* * *

Hermione growled and swatted at the paper airplane that seemed intent to tangle itself inside her wild hair. For the first four times, she simply burnt it and focused on the paperwork the office demanded she have finished by that afternoon, but the sender was very persistent. As it swooped by for the fifth time, she snatched the parchment out of the air and practically slammed it onto her desk. The ink wheel clattered slightly to the side of her desk. She caught the sounds of a deep laugh coming from the cubicle right of her. She glared evilly at her best friend. Harry only beamed back and motioned toward the small wiggling plane. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened it.

"What are you," she grumbled underneath her breath, "a school boy still?"

_Do you think he's looked at the applications yet? _ The simple note read. Hermione's eyebrow twitched. All of that annoyance for a simple sentence?! With the way he was sending them (if she had been anyone else) she would have though the message was urgent. With a small roll of her eyes, she grabbed her feather and wrote back a simple: _No. We'll discuss this more at home. I have to work unlike somebody…_

She sent it back with a furious fling of her wand. She smirked lightly as it smacked Harry in the forehead. Despite her aggravation, Hermione couldn't help but enjoy this side of Harry. Despite having lived with him for many years, it still took her by surprise to see him so…carefree. The weight of taking down Voldemort and saving the Wizarding World, despite having Hermione, Ron, and countless others to help him, had taken quiet a toll on Harry. He was basking in the freedom he had now; and, in turn, Hermione was soaking it up right along with him.

Quickly, the end of the day approached. Hermione gathered up her things, almost in tandem with Harry. Their coworkers had long since stopped commenting on how well the two of them worked together and moved together. Hermione gave a small sigh of suffrage as she realized that they would have to establish that since of familiarity with another team; but that feeling of suffrage quickly fled at the idea of what the new team would be like when they were accepted. Maybe it was a little conceded of her to think that Harry and she would be accepted when so many others had been turned away, but with their credentials who could resist? They worked exceptionally well with others. They knew how to handle their own in the field and knew the way a wide spectrum of criminals ticked.

Harry, on the other hand, was not as confident. He had problems with authority. While it had been toned down over the years, it was still there and no doubt on his records. He only hoped that Hermione and he would be accepted as a unit if they made it. These thoughts were still circling in his head as they took the Metro home.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner tumbled into his office after a long day of work. Despite his body screaming for sleep, he sat down behind the desk and shifted through the envelopes and papers on his desk. He slid a pen underneath the fold of one of the envelopes and removed it. It was an application for admission into the BAU and stapled to the back of them were Strauss' evaluation on the applicant. He heaved a small sigh. The team was often short staffed in the field. His agents were ambushed even with others in the area with him. They needed more agents but the standard was so high that many of the applicants didn't make it to his desk for an interview. Like every other time, he hoped that this one would make it. He read the name on the page: Hermione Granger.

He was so buried in the extensive file that he didn't notice Emily Prentiss, one of the BAU's newest agents, knocking on the office archway lightly. The black headed beauty shook her head lightly at her boss's extreme work mentality. The burning sensation in her hand alerted her to the reason she was here. She stepped into the room and set the hot Styrofoam cup of Starbucks coffee directly onto the file he had been reading. Aaron looked up at her in surprise then hastily removed the cup from atop the file.

"Don't do that!" He scolded her lightly. Emily smiled in amusement. "You could ruin the file." She stated with him. Despite her mockery, he smiled. "One sugar, one creamer?" He asked. Emily nodded.

"Figured you could need it after today," she told him. She stepped over to hover above his shoulder. He looked over at her briefly before raising the cup to his lips. "Careful!" She informed him seconds too late. "It's…hot…" She finished with a small mutter. Much to her surprise, Aaron didn't drop the scolding hot coffee.

"Thanks for the warning," he choked. Emily chuckled lightly.

"Coffee's hot. You don't have to be Reid to know that," she told him with a slight teasing air. The look it earned her only made her smile wider.

"Emily," he drawled warningly. Emily scooted away from him and back toward the door. The large smile was still firmly on her lips.

"Going, going. I was going to help you, but I guess you don't need it," she stated as she began to turn around to walk out of the doorway. She smiled wider as she heard a sigh come from the desk. Emily could imagine the slightly conflicted look on Hotch's face as he looked from the desk top piled with papers to her back.

"Fine…Come back in here."

_**(A/N: To those of you eagerly waiting (probably not eagerly, but you know) for an update on Stripped Bare, I'm ashamed to say that I am experiencing very strong writer's block. In the meantime, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reckless**

**Chapter Two**

Harry was startled awake on his only day off by an excited squealing noise similar to that of a banshee. He buried his head underneath the pillow and willed said banshee to go away. It did no such thing; instead, it burst into his bedroom with another squeal and demanded that he wake up. It was only when the banshee bounced on his bed that he realized it was Hermione. He groaned.

"What is it, woman?!" He demanded from underneath his pillow.

"We got accepted, Harry! We got accepted!" She informed him, bouncing lightly on his bed. Her utterance roused Harry from any pretense of slumber. He threw the pillow off of his face and sat up suddenly. The action jarred Hermione from the small single bed and sent her tumbling to the floor.

"We got accepted?" He repeated in a stunned tone. Hermione nodded; her wide smile was still firmly in place despite being knocked onto the hard wood floor. "The both of us?" He asked. Once more Hermione nodded. A wide smile stretched onto Harry's face. He was soon out of the bed and lifting Hermione to her feet. He swung her in a circle with an excited whoop before setting her onto the ground.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GOT ACCEPTED INTO HEAVEN! SHUT THE HELL UP!" An aggravated neighbor shouted through the wall. Harry and Hermione looked at one another and attempted to smother their laughter. Harry could contain it anymore when Hermione whispered:

"Well, how rude…" Harry's laughter set Hermione off. Once they calmed down (much to their neighbor's relief), Hermione informed Harry, "we have an interview with Aaron Hotchner today."

"Did you call work?" Harry asked. Hermione tilted her head.

"It's my day off too you know?" A small disgusted look crossed both of their faces when they recalled why their team leader had allowed it to be set up that way. During the beginning years at the Auror department, the entire team thought that Harry and Hermione was a couple. Therefore, the team leader allowed them the same days off for…martial relations. A small shudder passed the two friends. "Well," Hermione muttered, "It's at nine. So I suppose we should be getting ready."

"I call bathroom rights first!" He informed her as he ran toward the door. Hermione didn't even bother chasing him. When they first began living together, they had fought over the bathroom like they were actual siblings. Then, it had been refreshing. Those small moments of amusement overshadowed the pain. In those small moments, they regained the pieces of their childhood they had lost. Now, Hermione didn't need it anymore, but Harry did. So, she often made a show of shoving him into the hallway wall and locking the bathroom door behind her so that he couldn't get in and shove her out. Now, Hermione simply shook her head and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee pot and eat a bowl of cereal.

Harry couldn't help but pace now as he waited for Hermione to come out of Aaron Hotchner's office. Each time he peaked in through the blinds he saw a blonde lady and a man who had to be Aaron. He was beginning to doubt the sound idea this had started out as. Paying a plane ticket was easy; impressing the big dogs at the BAU was going to be difficult. But they did look impressed with Hermione. _'I mean,'_ he thought, _'we got this far right?' _He only hoped that they would be as impressed with him as they were with her. With a small sigh, he looked away from in between the blinds.

Harry leaned against the railing that over looked the desks that the agents sat behind when there was no work to do. Today, it was empty of people. The agents were at home. This was there day off.

He perked up slightly as the door to the office finally opened. Aaron Hotchner held the door open for Hermione as she left. The stern looking man glanced at him and motioned him inside. Harry followed him inside and sat down at the chair he motioned toward. Out of habit alone, Harry paid close attention to his surroundings.

"Why do you think you are qualified to work here?" Strauss asked suddenly. Harry understood this was the signal that started the interview. Harry hid his uncertainty well as he answered each and every question the duo threw his way. After many rounds of questions, Aaron Hotchner finally gave a half-smile.

"Meet here at eight tomorrow morning. Then you will meet the rest of the team," Harry nodded. He extended his hand to both the team leader and Strauss. Both shook his hand. "I will tell you the same thing I told Miss. Granger, I hope you do well."

"Thank you, sir." Harry told him. Hotchner nodded. Harry walked out of the office, nearly right into Hermione. The bushy haired woman blushed slightly at being caught eavesdropping. Harry clicked his tongue at her lightly, but they waited until they were out of the building to laugh.

"What did he say to you?" She asked.

"Be at the office at eight to meet the rest of the team…." Harry paused. "I have the feeling that that's when the real test begins." Hermione nodded.

"We'll do fine."

"If only I had your confidence…"

"I would like to introduce all of you to our newest members, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Hotch introduced to the small crowd. He had noticed that Spencer Reid, their residential and only academic genius until now, was missing. "Now one of our members is missing-"

"The coffee shop must be backed up again," the large black man drawled teasingly. Hermione glanced over at Harry with a small tilt of her head. She couldn't help but say:

"Which one?" A small amused snort came from the group of agents. Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. Just then, the missing agent came barreling through the office door. He was fiddling with a brown leather satchel and balancing a steaming Styrofoam cup of coffee in his other hand. Needless to say, he was not paying attention.

"Sorry, I'm late. The coffee shop-" the agents surrounding Hermione and Harry began to chuckle. A small smirk curved Hermione's lips when Harry joined them.

"We know," teased the dark headed beauty standing next to the attractive black man. Hermione looked over at the team leader as he cleared his throat softly.

"I believe we are forgetting to introduce ourselves," said the easy oldest member of the team. "I am David Rossi." Hermione fought down the slight star struck feeling that came over her and shook his hand. Hermione had read many of his books while waiting on Harry to get out of the shower. The large black man stepped forward.

"Derek Morgan," he introduced himself. Hermione smiled and shook his hand. She watched for a moment as he greeted Harry. Her attention, however, was divided. She couldn't help but study the man that had walked in late. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. The black headed beauty stole her attention away from him with her introduction.

"I'm Emily Prentiss," she greeted. The introductions trickled slowly for she was eagerly waiting on the brown headed man to step forward so that she could place him. Hermione knew that they would have to introduce themselves seeing as he came in late. Finally, he walked forward slightly, but did not shake their hands. That behavior was familiar as well.

"I'm Spencer Reid," Hermione's eyes widened and her breath left her. She quickly composed herself as Harry introduced himself.

_Hermione's eyes widened as she tripped over an outstretched leg. Because of the amount of books in her arms, she didn't see him extending his leg. She tumbled forward and expected to meet the floor, but an arm caught her mid-fall. She righted herself slowly to keep from dropped her books. She heard an amused snort come from the boy that had tripped her. She looked over at him with a slight glare._

_ "Need some help?" The young boy that caught her asked shyly. Hermione couldn't help it, her eyes softened. This boy, whomever he was, reminded her so much of Harry when approached by anyone at all. Maybe it was a universal thing. _

_ "Thank you," she muttered as he helped her set the books onto the table. The young boy smiled and adjusted his glasses higher up onto his nose. Hermione noticed then that they were slightly crooked as if he had been punched recently. A small frown touched Hermione's lips. She had been in Los Vegas for three months and was already being bullied by some of the residential pathetics. So, she could sympathize with this young boy. _

_ "Awe, how cute. Young nerds in love," the teenager that had tripped her drawled from his kicked back position. The young boy seemed especially bothered by this. Hermione found her protective side rising from its cage. The bushy haired child glanced down at one of the blocks the librarian had set on the floor for the younger children and discreetly kicked it. The sturdy red block went sliding across the hardwood floor and into the bully's chair. Hermione was smart enough not to watch his decent to the floor and motioned for the young boy to turn around. He did as she asked with a slightly quirked eyebrow. The thud rang through the library. Hermione smirked as the librarian's angry squawks reached her. _

_ "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, Herbert! Don't put your chair back on two legs! You could get hurt that way!"_

_ "I swear it wasn't me, it was those kids they knocked a block into it!" Hermione knew by experience that he was pointed toward her and the young boy. The librarian shook her head._

_ "They are just children, Herbert!" A smirk pulled onto Hermione's lips as she read over the first sentence. She could feel the young boy's eyes on her. Herbert attempted to convince the librarian, but she would have none of it. Instead, she grabbed the young man by the ear and escorted him out of the library. As he pulled away, she heard the librarian say: "I will look after your younger sister." _

_ "You didn't have to that, you know," the young boy told her, pushing his glasses up again. "You could have gotten into a lot of trouble." Hermione simply smiled at him and read his hidden message. _

_ "You're welcome," she told him, "I'm Hermione Jane Granger, and you are?"_

_ "Spencer Reid," he said shyly. Hermione's smile widened._

_ "Well, it's nice to meet you, Spencer." _

"I'm Hermione Jane Granger," she introduced fully as she once had so many years ago. She watched in amusement and enjoyment as Spencer's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. Hermione smiled as his team members and Harry looked between them in confusion. Spencer opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally being able to articulate words.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed before sweeping her into arms. Hermione let out a laugh of surprise as he spun her around. The team's confusion only grew, but Harry finally understood. A small smile came onto his lips as he watched the boy, now man, from the pictures set her down. "How," a small laugh of joy escaped Spencer's lips, "how have you been?"

"Good, good," Hermione lied. What the two hadn't noticed, the team and Harry had. Spencer's hands had yet to leave Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands had yet to leave his biceps.

"Um," Derek Morgan started, "what's going on?" The spell over Hermione and Spencer seemed to be broken by Derek's question. They backed away from one another slowly as if to retain some dignity, but their smiles still remained. The happiness coming from his sister brought a smile onto Harry's face. It was about time she met him again. While he knew next to nothing about the man that she had been clinging onto not seconds before, Harry knew that Spencer Reid meant a lot to Hermione. Why else would she carry around a picture of him in some of the most dangerous times they had ever encountered?

"You two know one another?" Hotch asked, vaguely pointing between the two agents. Harry caught Agent Rossi's questioning eye and the blonde technical analyst's-Penelope, he recalled- "Christmas-Just-Came-Early" smile. He wondered if the man had been alone for as long as Hermione had been. He hoped for, not for his sake, but for Hermione's alone that they hadn't changed too much. Merlin knew that Hermione needed more than just Harry in her life.

"We knew one another when we were children," Hermione and Spencer answered at the same time. Finally, Aaron Hotchner showed the humor Harry and Hermione knew that he was capable of. An amused smile drifted onto his face. He shook his head slightly and sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"It surprises us…" Derek Morgan muttered to Emily Prentiss. The beautiful agent nodded; her brown eyes were still fixed on the bushy headed brunette at Spencer's side. She didn't know what to think of the two new agents. But like these beautiful people around her had given her a chance, she would give them one. Besides anyone that could make Spencer smile that much already had brownie points in her books. The agent had the feeling that it was the same for each person in this room. Lord knows the man needs someone in his life.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way," Hotch started, "down to work." The agents, Hermione and Harry included, took seats at the round table. Harry smiled as Spencer Reid "discretely" tugged Hermione's hand to indicate she sit by him. It was like Hogwarts all over again. He only hoped this time it would have a different ending.

Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip as she boarded the plane. They were allowed Harry and her to go on a case with them so early. It was a test. Hermione knew it, but she also knew that it was a test neither she nor Harry would fail. They had seen and done things some of these agents couldn't phantom. Even with that being said, she could hear Derek and Emily discussing them, assessing them. She couldn't wait to prove their "she-looks-so-innocent" views wrong. She caught Spencer's eye as he sat down in front of her and couldn't help but return his amusing smirk.

"They don't know you at all, do they?" Spencer whispered to her. A small, unladylike snort escaped her lips as she nodded.

Harry boarded the plane before Aaron Hotchner, but after Hermione and Spencer. He glanced toward his sister and debating sitting next to her, but Spencer Reid was there. If they were going to use this chance to reconnect, he didn't want to be in the middle. So, he bit the bullet and sat next to Emily Prentiss.

"Why aren't you sitting with Hermione?" Emily Prentiss asked. He smiled sheepishly at the woman.

"Hermione and Doctor Reid need time to reconnect," he told them, glancing toward his sister and the agent, "I'm not about to get in the way of that. She can be downright scary when she wants to be." They chuckled. "But I can move if you like," he returned.

"No, it's fine. I just noticed that the two of you seemed rather close…." Emily trailed. Harry smiled. She was digging for information.

"We're practically brother and sister in every right but blood," he told the prying Emily. "If you have any other curiosities, feel free to ask. I have nothing to hide." He stated as he crossed his legs in front of him and put his crossed arms behind his head. Emily and Derek glanced at one another for a moment before beginning to question him about his life.

"Why did you just disappear like that?" Spencer asked Hermione quietly. Hermione frowned softly. "I waited for you." Hermione's heart clenched painfully.

"My parents had to leave…I had no family in Los Vegas so I couldn't…I'm sorry…" Hermione whispered. "I'm so sorry." Spencer smiled softly. His hand fell over Hermione's gently. She instantly looked up at him. "I kept up with you, you know, Mr. 187." Spencer smiled, but his cheeks held a small blush.

"Where are you at now?" He asked. Hermione smiled.

"Ever so competitive," she teased. He snorted and shook his head. "Just one point over you." His mouth fell open before a smile spread over his face.

"Over achiever," he teased with a brilliant smile. Hermione leaned forward and quirked an eyebrow.

"Slacker," she teased.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed, playfully affronted. Laughter brought the two away from one another. They looked toward the source and found Harry, Derek, Hotchner, Rossi, and Emily staring at them. They smiled sheepishly at one another. As the others got lost in their conversations once again, Spencer leaned across the table and whispered: "When we finish this case, will you meet me for dinner?" A small blush stained his cheeks as he whispered the next part, "So we can pick up where we left off that is…if you want too."

"I would love too," she whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reckless**

**Chapter Three**

Harry glanced up at the aggravated noise that slipped from Derek's lips. He threw the file on the floor and slid his hands over his head before shooting up into a standing position. Emily glanced up in surprise.

"I'm going to go see how the geniuses are doing," he told them. Harry understood Derek's frustration. They had been working on this for two days. The killer was getting cocky. Hotchner wouldn't allow the newest agents in the interrogation room with the suspects. Harry suppressed a wave of anger. He was getting tired to tiptoeing around the older man. Women were dying every six hours. The public was losing faith in the FBI's ability to help them.

"Mr. Potter?" Emily called suddenly. Harry glanced up at the beauty. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just getting frustrated, Miss. Prentiss," Emily flushed slightly at the use of her last name. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at her embarrassment.

"I've asked you to call me Emily," she scolded. Harry smirked slightly.

"And I've asked you to call me Harry," he returned. Harry turned his head as the door was flung open again. Spencer and Hermione came through the door with Derek tailing right behind them. The frustrated expression he had worn was gone. Agent Hotchner and David Rossi walked in behind them.

"We think we might know where he's keeping her," Hermione stated as she removed some of the pictures from the board. Spencer leaned back against the counter in the room they had put them all in. He filled his Styrofoam cup with coffee.

"The first few times we passed over it," he told them. "It blends nearly seamlessly into the house, but it's still there. Hermione," the touch of complete affection in the man's voice made Harry uncomfortable, "spotted it around the third swipe of the pictures." During the time he had been speaking, Hermione had tacked up the left side of the house and the right side of the house that the satellite had captured. The right side of the house had a picture beside it of the closer image. She took a capped pen and pointed to a point on the picture.

"You see that small gap right there?" She asked, circling without ink. Derek, Emily, and Harry leaned forward. "At first I thought it was just a crack in the brick, but then I looked a little closer. That gap follows the same shape of a storm shelter door-small, but not small enough for a grown man to get through." The man that owned the house had been a suspect of theirs, but not of the original police staff.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Derek asked, sweeping the keys to the SUV up from the counter.

"Be cautious!" Hermione warned suddenly as they walked out. The team turned to her as they walked. "He's an electrician. He knows wires and how to make things go wrong. He could have wired that door as a precaution. We'll probably need one agent stationed at the front door in case he tries to make an escape and another at the back." Derek blinked, but nodded. Hotchner couldn't help but stare at the woman and recall a report on her sheet: _Granger thinks three to five steps ahead of most criminals. _

"Isn't that overestimating him a little?" Emily asked as they walked toward the car. Hermione and Harry looked over at her.

"It's better to overestimate your opponent rather than understatement them," they said at the same time. Once Derek, Emily, Hermione, and Harry were in the car, Emily turned her attention to the two newest agents.

"I'm guessing you guys had the same teacher?" Emily fished. Harry shook his head.

"No," Hermione muttered, "we learned that." Almost absentmindedly, she traced the barely concealed scar across her neck. Emily couldn't contain her gasp of surprise. Harry glanced over at his sister and frowned. He reached down and squeezed her hand.

"What happened?" Emily asked as she attempted to get a closer look at the scar while still being discrete about it.

"That," Harry said with an almost cold smile, "is a story for another time."

In the car ahead of them, Spencer Reid sat in the back of the car with Hotchner and Rossi at the front. He was gazing out of the window while the others' eyes were flicking back to him. The two older men shared a small glance.

Try as he might, Spencer couldn't forget the last night Hermione and he spend together. She hadn't called to cancel. She had just disappeared. The pain…strangely…didn't fade. It was then he knew that she was the one for him. He could never devote so much to anyone else. He had searched for so long, but it seemed as though she had simply dropped off the face of the earth. Well, that was until now. There were so many things he wanted to speak with her about.

"You okay, kid?" Rossi asked from the passenger seat. Spencer picked his head up off of the rest and looked toward the older man. He caught sight of Aaron's brown eyes watching him through the rearview mirror. He nodded.

"I'm fine," he answered. Rossi nodded and studied him some more. Spencer fought against the urge to fidget.

"So…Mrs. Granger and you knew one another since childhood?" Rossi questioned rhetorically. He had been in the room after all. "It must be nice to reconnect with her."

"It is," he stated. "It really is…" Rossi glanced over at Hotch when it became clear that they would get no more out of him. Spencer suppressed a small chuckle.

* * *

Derek gently eased the hidden door open and then froze. There, just inches from the door's edge, was a trip wire. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. He motioned for the team to move back around to the front of the house. The man that was their suspect sat on the bench outside of his home. His hands firmly handcuffed around the arm of the nailed down bench. The cocky smirk he had worn on his face when they approached him was now gone; and his uncertainty and fear were beginning to show.

Harry smiled as Derek stepped to the side to allow Hermione to walk through. It was a wise move. Both Harry and she had been trained (by themselves) to hunt for traps and bombs. Instead of flicking on the light switch that leads down to the basement, Hermione instructed all to use their flash lights. As they descended the stairs, they could hear the cry of a woman. Still Hermione kept her steady, cautious pace.

Slowly, they reached the cell the poor woman was being held in. Hermione stepped away and allowed Harry to do what he did best: pick locks. His time with the Dursleys at least taught him that skill. He could still recall the lock that they had put on the refrigerator as well as the looks on their faces when they would find food missing. After only a few seconds, the lock released. Harry unwrapped the chain from around the door and pulled it open. The team tensed for a moment, frightened that Harry had unknowingly tripped another hidden wire. Nothing happened except for the frightened woman throwing herself into a surprised Harry's arms.

"You're safe. You're safe," Harry repeated as he helped her up dark stair well. Harry and Hermione shared a small smile as they walked. Their first case with the BAU had been a complete success.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reckless**

**Chapter Four**

Spencer swallowed slightly as he stared at Hermione. She was putting her things inside of her back. She was laughing gently at something Derek had told her. Harry shook his head as he watched the young man stare at his best friend.

"She's not going to change her mind," he told him. Spencer jumped at the sudden voice. Harry smiled in amusement. "She kept a picture of you for years. She carried it everywhere with her." Spencer's cheeks flushed slightly at the promise. "Just go, man!" Harry stated with a laugh. "Have her back by at least one." Spencer couldn't help but laugh. Harry folded his arms across his chest and watched as Spencer walked toward her. He leaned in close to her ear and asked her something. Hermione looked back at him with confusion.

"Now?" She asked. Her brown eyes were slightly wide. Spencer smiled softly and nodded.

"There's no better time," Spencer quoted her from a long time ago. Hermione smiled softly.

"Alright, alright," she consented. She looked back toward Derek. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Agent Morgan."

"See you," he stated. Spencer rolled his eyes at the cheeky smile Derek was giving him. It was the look Derek often gave him when a woman was showing interest in him. It was that "go for it" look that often annoyed Spencer. Right now though, it inspired a small amount of confidence.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked as he shut the car door for her. He ran around to his door.

"I thought we'd keep tradition," he told her teasingly as he drove toward his apartment building. Hermione laughed.

"Dominoes under candlelight?" She asked teasingly. Spencer smiled. Hermione stared over at him. Her heart warmed significantly as she took him in. Hermione bit her lip slightly and eyed his hand not on the steering wheel. It rested in between them, almost begging her to take it. Oh, how she ached too. She had forgotten how his hands felt. Had they grown rougher over time or were they just as smooth as they had been when they were eighteen? Hermione reached over and placed her hand over his. She looked over at him as she touched him. His brown eyes lit up slightly at her initiated contact. She smiled softly as he glanced over at her.

"I've missed you," Spencer whispered as he entwined their fingers. He couldn't pull the smile off of his face. It felt so good to have her next to him again, but a small part of him worried that she would disappear again. The very thought made him squeeze her hand a little harder. Hermione smiled and squeezed it back.

"I've missed you too," she told him as they pulled into his drive. He smiled and motioned for her to wait on him with one finger. A small giggle slipped from her lips as he raced around the car. She was still smiling as he opened the door. Her brown eyes were shining happily as he extended his hand. Hermione couldn't help herself. She slid into his arms instead of taking his offered hand. Spencer's brown eyes were wide, but he smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but bury his face into her neck. Hermione smiled as he kissed her neck before releasing her. She stepped forward and allowed him to shut the car door. They shared a small laugh as they once more entwined their fingers. Hermione smiled happily as they walked through the lobby.

Spencer smiled back at her as he flicked the light on. He motioned slightly toward the couch.

"Take a seat," he suggested. Now that she was with him after all these years, he had no idea what to do. He watched her as she sat down for a moment, then he tapped his fist into his open hand down near his waist. She smiled softly at him and winked playfully. He smiled widely and dug his cell from his pocket to order a pizza. It was so comfortable to be around her. He didn't feel nervous or fidgety around her. He really shouldn't be surprised that the effect stayed even after all these years. It was a part of who she was.

"Do you have candles around here?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. He pointed toward a cabinet. Hermione nodded and rose from the couch. She opened the cabinet just as a worker at the local Dominoes picked up the phone. She smiled softly as she spotted the candles. She took them from the cabinet and set them on the small round table pushed in the corner. She dug a lighter out of her purse and lit them. Spencer raised his eyebrows at the sight of the small lighter.

"Ah yes, ma'am. I want a flatbread cheese pizza with Canadian bacon, pepperoni, and sausage," he glanced at Hermione as if to confirm it. Hermione smiled and nodded. She pushed the lighter back into her purse as he gave the woman the address to his apartment building. As he hung up and lowered the phone, he stated, "I didn't know you smoked."

"Oh, I don't," she said with a small laugh. "Harry does. I just go behind him and pick up his lighters." Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"So you wanna tell me about him? The way he talks the two you have been friends since before we met." Hermione smiled.

"I met Harry when I was eleven years old," Hermione told him. "We went to the same boarding school together so I saw him more than I did my own family." Spencer looked over at her as they sat down on the couch.

"Did anything ever happen between the two of you?" He asked. His brown eyes suddenly looked vulnerable. Hermione laughed suddenly and shook her head.

"Goodness no," she laughed. "He's like my brother. Any type of romance between us would just be weird." A small secretive smile touched her lips. "Besides I only have eyes for you…" A small blush filled his cheeks at the admission and the soft look in her eyes. Hermione glanced over at him. She hadn't lied to him. Ron tried to sway her attention from him, but it hadn't worked. While his comment about saving the house elves that night had touched a chord of happiness in her, she couldn't…just couldn't go to him like he begged her too. She just couldn't forget Spencer. She couldn't forget the feel of his touch or the feel of his lips against hers. They were the only touch she wanted. "Was there anyone for you?"

"No one serious," he admitted. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "She was an actress that was being stalked by her assistant. She pulled me into the pool and kissed me." He told her. "I kissed her back." Hermione fought off the jealous reaction that threatened to rise. "But I couldn't forget your face…you. I felt like I was betraying you." A small annoyed breath escaped him. "Even after you disappeared and didn't attempt to contact me, I still felt like we were still together…" Hermione blinked back tears. Spencer looked over at her again and angled his body toward her. His hands were laced tightly in his lap. "I still love you if you haven't noticed." Hermione smiled softly at him.

"I still love you too," Hermione whispered. Her eyes drifted to his lips. She couldn't help it. It had been so long since he had kissed her. She fought to tear her eyes off of them. Spencer smiled slightly at her and leaned forward. Hermione let out a small sigh as their lips touched for the first time in years. Her memory did him no justice. Again and again their lips met. They jumped like scolded children when a knock sounded at the door.

"Dominoes' pizza!" The delivery boy announced. They looked at one another for a moment and giggled. Spencer stood up with a laugh and looked through the peephole. True to his word, a Dominoes' pizza man stood outside his door with a pizza box. Spencer opened it and smiled. He dug the change out of his pocket and handed it to the young man. He smiled and handed the pizza to Spencer. "Time to eat," he grinned. Hermione smiled and stood up.

"That smells delicious." Hermione stated as they headed toward the small round table.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Hermione and Harry share, Harry Potter lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Hermione was off having a hopefully magnificent time with Spencer Reid. Harry couldn't help but feel delighted about the two of them being reunited. Hermione deserved to be happy. Harry let out a pleased sigh and closed his eyes. Hermione could have all the fun she wanted; Harry just wanted to sleep.

After the delicious meal, Hermione helped Spencer do the dishes. Once the last one was placed in the strainer the two agents turned toward one another. Both were reluctant to let one another go. Once more Spencer leaned forward and kissed her lips. The heat that had existed between them as teenagers raged up in the silent apartment. Hermione moaned lightly as their hips knocked together when he pulled her closer. Spencer gave a small shudder. In the heat of the moment, Spencer pulled his lips away from hers and trailed them down her neck. Hermione pulled him closer. Somewhere in her mind, she wondered if it was too soon for them to be this intimate, but as he lifted her onto the counter she found that that wonder was slowly dying. She had waited so long for him. This intimacy was years overdue. All thought soon disappeared as he rid her of her top and lifted her once more. Hermione didn't pay attention to the direction they were going; she simply focused on unbuttoning his shirt. Sometime between Spencer laying her down on the bed and his climbing on top of her, she acknowledged that there would be another annoyed neighbor tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reckless**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione gave a small sigh as she came into consciousness. The irritating ringing of an alarm clock was what woke her. She stretched as if to turn the alarm off, but she only hit a man's chest. Her eyes widened as she propped back up on her elbow. Spencer jumped in shock at the hit. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered sheepishly. Spencer smiled softly at her and turned the alarm off. Hermione laughed slightly and snuggled back down into his chest. Spencer chuckled and wrapped his own arms around her. It seemed as though not a day had passed since they last saw one another. The passion they felt for one another at eighteen was still there now. She smiled softly against his chest. She didn't see it changing. Still, she knew that eventually Spencer and she would have to talk about the speed at which they had returned to the intimacy they had before she left Los Vegas. As she glanced up at Spencer's content face, she knew that that conversation could wait. Right now, she simply wanted to bask in the feel of his arms around her again.

"You know we are going to have to get ready for work soon, right?" Hermione flushed. "You still carry a change of clothing around with you everywhere you go?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "That purse is big enough." He said with a laugh. Hermione smiled and stood from the bed. She didn't care that she was naked and judging by the slightly darkened look in Spencer's eyes he didn't mind either.

"We have to go to work, remember?" She teased as she slipped her underwear on. She heard Spencer mumble something as she walked toward the living room to get her purse. It was something about missing a day of work. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Derek raised an eyebrow at the vigilant watch Harry had on the door. Hermione and Spencer were late for work. While Derek had expected something of that nature, Harry apparently hadn't. Derek wandered closer toward the English agent's desk.

"Nothing about that door has changed," Derek stated with a teasing smile. Harry looked over at him. A small blush of embarrassment rose onto his cheeks.

"Hermione didn't come home last night," Harry explained. Derek raised his eyebrow at the statement. "I know that she was with Reid last night…" He intercepted the statement Derek was about to make. "But I can't help but worry about her." He mumbled. Derek watched a small shadow drift over Harry's normally lively green eyes. His eyes traveled back toward the door again. Derek still stared at the young man. His green eyes were still so dark. The expression didn't seem odd on the man's face; in fact, it seemed as though he had worn it often in his life.

"So, what did you two do before the BAU?" Derek asked, hoping to distract the young man from his train of thought. Harry looked away from the door toward the agent. The same agent popped a sunflower seed into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Emily's vaguely interested face.

"Hermione and I worked mainly undercover," he told the small audience as the door opened again. Harry looked over and smiled happily. Hermione and Spencer were walking before them, but they were not paying attention to those in the room. Instead, their focus was completely on them. Their hands were linked together at their fingers. They looked truly happy. Despite his earlier worry and small budding anger, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight. Then another thing caught his attention, Hermione's hair was down. He raised an eyebrow. In all the years he had worked with Hermione, she never pulled her hair up. She felt that having her down was unprofessional. The young woman blushed slightly as she noticed Harry's curved eyebrow and the small smirk spreading over his lips.

_**"I know what you're hiding!" **_He teased mentally. When they first tried to communicate through Legilimency, they had suffered from major headaches; but they kept trying. It was necessary for them to be able to talk without others overhearing them. They had gotten so good at it that a wand was no longer necessary. It was the only skill that Harry had managed to completely prefect. He had learned Occlumency, but there were still holes in his defense. Hermione's skill at Occlumency was a lot better than his. It came as no surprise to him though. Hermione had always had a better control over her mind.

"Shut up, Harry," she muttered as she slipped past him to her seat. The sound of her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He laughed and held up his hands.

"I didn't say a word," he drawled. Hermione glared playfully at him. Out of Harry's peripheral vision, he saw the blush that colored Spencer's cheeks. His smirk grew wider. Harry couldn't help it. He wiggled his eyebrows at Spencer. The man blushed darker and ducked into the book he had just opened. Harry chuckled. He would have to explain to the man that he had nothing against it.

The work day passed slowly and uneventfully. Harry had been practically vibrating with the urge to tease his sister about her new romance, to tease her about her new found rule breaking. After all, it did say in the BAU handbook that couples were against the rules. When it became time for the duo to head home, Harry leaned toward Hermione and whispered:

"Are you going to come home tonight?" He asked. Hermione blushed at the slight teasing sparkle in Harry's eyes. While she was aggravated at the discreet teasing jabs he had been taking at her all day, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the twinkle. Still, her eyes drifted over to Spencer who sat being teased and questioned by Derek. "It's cool if you don't." He reassured. "Just text me to let me know you're okay." Harry couldn't help but smile at the sheepish look Hermione sent him.

"I'm sorry, I would have…but…" A small amount of horror passed through Harry at the dazed expression that flickered over Hermione's face. "We-"

"La! La! La! Spare me the details!" Harry exclaimed, plugging his ears childishly. Hermione smiled widely and ruffled his already messy hair. "Hey!" He exclaimed in an attempt to duck her hands.

"Alright, children," Emily teased as she gathered her things. Hermione and Harry glanced over at her and smiled. There was no hint of sheepish or remorseful feelings in their smiles or their eyes.

Derek turned toward the two newest agents as Emily took the stairs to Hotch's office.

"You guys want to join Penelope and I for movie night?" He asked them all. Hermione cast a quick look toward Spencer. They needed to talk about what had happened last night. It wasn't new; it was something they had done so many times in the past. He smiled softly at her and migrated toward her.

"We can talk later," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." Hermione smiled softly at him before they both turned their attention toward the group. Derek was grinning widely at the two of them. They both suppressed the blush that threatened to rise to their cheeks. "I'm in," he spoke louder.

"I am too," Hermione agreed. They both looked toward Harry. He smiled.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

Meanwhile, Emily stood patiently in the archway of Hotch's door. Emily couldn't help but smile as Hotch looked up at her. "Hey there," she greeted.

"Hey…" Emily swallowed softly at the sudden feeling that Hotch's gentle smile provoked in her stomach. "What can I help you with?" Emily held up the case file that she had been having trouble with.

"I feel that this case is important for us to look over," Emily confessed. Aaron turned his full attention toward Emily. His own case file was forgotten.

"Why?" He asked. Emily sank down in the chair across from his desk. She leaned forward slightly, closer to Hotch. She used the excuse of spreading the case out in front of him. Her heart leap slightly into her throat as their hands brushed. Emily pulled her hand away from his quickly and glanced up through her lashes to gauge his reaction. A small stab of disappointment filled her as she took in his expression: nothing. He didn't react. She shook it off. She was being ridiculous! Aaron Hotchner was not interested nor would he ever be interested in her! Besides, he was going through a rough divorce. Not rough in the sense of problems with the divorce, but rough because he still loved his now ex-wife.

"The UNSUB is targeting teenage girls that have a history of drug abuse. This is the NYPD's sixth victim," Emily explained in an attempt to distract herself. She soon lost herself in her defense of why this case was more important that the thousands of other cases that filled the desks of his agents. Aaron himself couldn't help but admire the way the beautiful agent dedicated herself to the defense. He couldn't stop the small smile that sunk onto his face as he watched her grow more agitated with the UNSUB. "Are you even listening to me?" Emily demanded. Aaron blinked.

"Of course," he promised.

"Then repeat what I just said," Emily commanded of him with a small smirk. She leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's breaking into homes, drugging the girls, and taking them. Two days later, their bodies were found in an alleyway," Aaron called her bluff. Emily pouted slightly. Aaron smiled. "Now, will you continue?"

"Will you let us pursue this?" Emily returned.

"You have a solid defense on the case and this is their sixth victim. They should have called us at the third," Aaron told her. "So, yes; we will pursue it." Emily gave him a blinding smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reckless**

** Chapter Six**

Harry glanced over at his sister as the movie played. A small smile flickered across his face as Spencer reached over and took her hand in his. The effect it had on Hermione was automatic: a smile spread across her lips. Harry was fully aware that he was being watched as well. Penelope flushed instantly when Harry looked over at her. She had been caught! Harry smiled slightly at her before looking toward the movie. The black headed man couldn't help but be thankful for all of these people surrounding him. They had been his sister and him feel so welcome in their enter circle. They had been so supportive of them despite not knowing them. Harry glanced over when Hermione's laugh split through the air. He smiled and forced himself to pay attention to the movie that had given her so much amusement.

_'He looks so lonely…' _ Penelope pondered as she looked over at him. A small cough pulled her attention away from Harry. She looked over at the person beside her, Derek. He had a small smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"Should I be jealous?" He asked quietly. Penelope shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," Penelope muttered to him. Not for the first time since the night started, Penelope found herself wishing JJ had come along as well. A small sigh escaped her lips. She had wanted to spend a little alone time with Will. Derek raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more on the subject. Besides, Penelope couldn't help herself when she was worried about someone. She flushed slightly when, out of the eyes of their other teammates, Derek took her hand and laced their fingers together. She smiled softly at his touch.

Hermione fought to keep her attention on the movie, but the way Spencer was running his thumb back and forth over her knuckles was distracting. She peaked over at him to see him watching the movie. A soft smile of amusement curled his lips. Hermione smiled softly at the image. She had missed him so much. Unconsciously, she tightened her hand over his.

Emily was sneaking glances at Aaron throughout the movie. The only sign of his amusement was a brief twitch of his lips. David sat beside him nudging him at certain parts in the movie and laughing in others. Emily smiled softly at the older men. She could see why they were such good friends. Whereas one was serious about fifty percent of the time, the other was teasing. She blinked slightly when David raised an eyebrow at her. She fought off the initial blush that threatened to rise up on her cheeks as she looked away. David chuckled softly, almost inaudibly. The older agent leaned back farther into the chair.

_'If I didn't know any better I would say that Emily had a crush on Aaron…' _He thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. He let his eyes scan the room. He smiled as he spotted Derek and Penelope's hands entwined. The only ones that seemed not to have a hand to hold were Aaron, Emily, Harry, and himself. _'Well…if we had thought to invite Erin…'_ The loud laughter from his team brought him back to reality with a startled jump.

* * *

"What do you say we hook Harry up?" Penelope asked as Derek when they were finally alone. Derek paused in helping Penelope clean her apartment and tilted his head.

"Is that what you've been thinking about the entire night?" Derek asked; his tone was slightly incredulous. Penelope shifted, the remaining popcorn in the bowl shifted along with her. She bit her lip slightly. Derek straightened and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He just looks so lonely…" Penelope muttered.

"Penelope, we barely know him. What if he has someone in England?" Penelope blinked at the question.

"I highly doubt it," Penelope countered. "He's been living with Hermione his entire time in the States. I can't imagine a woman in England, unable to see her guy, would allow him to live with another woman. The jealousy and suspicion would drive her insane!"

"I see your point, but…" Derek started. Penelope glared and suppressed the urge to throw her hands up. She did not feel like cleaning popcorn up from her carpet. Derek smiled. "But, I will attempt to figure out a little more about him before asking if he'll go on a blind date with some girl." Penelope smiled.

"Thank you." Derek sighed in an almost mourning way.

"Anything for you, baby girl…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Reckless**

**Chapter Seven**

"I think Derek and Penelope are planning something," a rather suspicious Harry said as he walked into the living room. Hermione craned her neck to look at him from over the couch. The book she had been reading momentarily forgotten. "They keep questioning me all week about our-well mainly my life in England."

"You know, now that you mention it, they asked me about you too," Hermione muttered as Harry jumped over the couch and plopped down next to her. She glared slightly. Harry ignored it.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like what kind of girl you like," Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at that. Hermione snickered slightly. Her brown eyes twinkled brightly with amusement. "Harry, I think they're looking around for a woman for you."

"But I'm content with life!" The pain of losing Ginny had faded into a dull ache. When he had first lost her, the pain had been consuming. It ate away at him like acid. He hadn't wanted to do anything, but Hermione had made him. She had pulled him up off the floor and gave him a swift kick in the rear as only she could: with brutal honesty.

"Yes, but will you be if I'm not living here?" Hermione asked. Harry froze. His green eyes were wide. It was common knowledge to the both of them that her constant presence was the only thing that kept him from sinking into depression. When she was gone for long periods of time, his mind would attempt to convince him that the past few years were simply a dream concocted by his lonely mind. Hermione had actually died that night inside Malfoy Manor. He was alone. Hermione's hand smacking his face brought him out of his depressing thoughts. She smiled slightly at him. Her hand fell away from his cheek as she elaborated, "Spencer and I have been talking about moving in together. Oh, I know it seems a little fast! But it just feels right, you know? Like-"

"Hermione," Harry muttered, "you don't have to stay here just for me." Harry reached forward and brushed a hand across hers to get her attention. "I'll be fine. It's not like you're moving continents away. You'll just be in Van Ness. Not that far away…" They fell into a comfortable silence after that statement.

Years of living together had given them an insight into one another's personalities that they hadn't had when they were teens. They could read into what the other person didn't say. Harry knew Hermione was worried about him falling into a depression if she wasn't around to remind him that they made it. Hermione knew that Harry was more than afraid of her moving out; he was downright terrified. But for right now, they wouldn't talk about it.

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Derek and Penelope had drug him out of his apartment to go clubbing with them. To officially welcome them, they had said. To Harry, it felt like a trap. Harry glanced back over at his sister. She sat curled up into Spencer's side. His arm was draped lovingly around her waist. Every now and again, he noticed Spencer would lean down and say something to her. She would laugh quietly and turn her attention back toward the man that was speaking to them.

"Harry!" He snapped his attention back toward Penelope. The blonde technical analyst pouted slightly. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes!" She glanced over at Spencer and Hermione for a moment before returning her attention back to him. Harry blinked when he noticed that her eyes were filled with sympathy. "You don't have feelings for Hermione, do you?" Harry let out a surprised bark of laughter.

"No!" He chuckled. Penelope eyed him closer. Harry reached for his beer and took a sip.

"You're not gay, are you?" Harry promptly choked on his sip. "Oh!" Penelope exclaimed as she moved to stand to help him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Once his coughs died down, it became apparent that he was laughing. "Oh, you're just awful…" Penelope huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bloody hell, Penelope, no!" He choked out. "What's all this about anyway? In the past few minutes, I've been introduced to more women than I can count. I'm starting to think Hermione's theory is right."

"Theory?" Penelope questioned.

"That you guys are meddling in my love life," Harry answered as he took another sip of his beer. Penelope flushed slightly and looked away from his eyes. Derek said that he would handle it, but it had been a week since she revealed her plan to him! His way was just taking too long! Still, maybe he wouldn't have gotten caught in the act. He smirked. "She's right then, huh?" Penelope nodded.

"It's just you look so lonely!" Penelope defended. "I just…I don't know. You look like a kicked puppy each time you look over at Hermione and Spencer!" Harry set down his glass with a small sigh. The seriousness in his green eyes when he leaned forward took Penelope by surprise.

"Penelope, look, Hermione's been in my life ever since I was eleven years old. I have never had those type of feelings for her and I'm not going to start having them just because she's in a relationship. I am happy for her. Those smiles," Harry jerked his thumb in Spencer and Hermione's direction, "have been rare over the past few years." The intensity of his stare had turned his emerald green eyes to a deeper jade; and Penelope found that she couldn't look away from them.

"Oh…" Penelope muttered, unsure of what to say. In just that moment, Penelope had been exposed to a deeper side of Harry Potter's personality. If she hadn't been so in love with Derek, she would have found herself nearly swooning over the new agent.

"But, she is worried about me," Harry added. Penelope tilted her head. "That's the only reason I'm going to allow you to meddle in my love life," Penelope swallowed back a very loud squeal. "Not because I'm lonely…"

"You won't regret it, Harry! I promise!" Penelope exploded. Harry couldn't help but sigh that escaped him.

"Sure, I won't…" He mumbled. Penelope huffed and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be so negative!" She scolded. "It'll be fun!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Reckless**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry shifted uncomfortably as the woman's foot scooted higher up his leg. He squeaked slightly as it came in contact with her intended target.

"Can you not do that?!" Harry demanded as he scooted his chair back. The curly headed blonde pouted and propped her elbows on the table. _'Leave it up to Derek to set me up with a sex-crazed woman…' _Harry thought negatively as she pushed her breasts together with her forearms.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she cooed in what Harry supposed she thought was a seductive voice. Harry couldn't help but think she sounded congested. He nearly sighed in relief as his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said. He used the excuse to do something Hermione would beat him black and blue for. He slipped out of the back door to the restaurant. "Hello?" He called.

_"How is the date going?"_ Hermione asked as a greeting.

"Never have I been more thankful that you forced me to buy that cell," Harry sighed in relief. Hermione snorted. "Seriously, this woman has molested me with her foot!" Hermione's snort became full blown laughter. "Shut up, Hermione!" He almost whined, but he didn't. He so didn't.

_"Go back inside and politely leave the date, Harry,"_ Hermione demanded once she calmed down. _"Don't just leave the poor girl at the table wondering where you went."_ Harry froze and leaned around the alley trashcan. _"No, I'm not there. I'm at Spencer's remember?"_

"You….are terrifying…." Harry muttered as he hung up the phone. Hermione and Harry had made an unspoken agreement to never say goodbye. It just seemed too final. As he reentered the building, he pondered for a moment on Hermione's intuition. Ron used to joke that Hermione had the ability to see the future or something, but Harry knew it was just because she knew them that well. As terrifying as her ability was, Harry was fond of it because it was just another thing that made Hermione who she was. He ducked back inside and bumped instantly into a blonde woman. He caught her before she could fall. He held her arms as she straightened herself. "I'm so sorry, miss," Harry apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," she said, turning her brown eyes to him. "No harm done," she said. Harry tilted his head at the way her eyes seemed to lock with his. He flinched slightly as his blind date caught sight of him. Thankfully, the woman's body was concealed by the pillar. Still, Harry could help but take the woman in. She was a few years older than him, but it did nothing to take away from her beauty. Harry found himself enchanted by her brown eyes. He even found her hair style attractive. Normally the short haircut bothered him, but it highlighted her features wonderfully. It took him a moment to realize that he was staring at this woman who for some reason hadn't extracted her arms from his hands.

"Well, I've got to…." Harry motioned toward the table. She nodded. A small, adorable flush touched her cheeks.

"Oh! Of course," she motioned for him to go on with her left hand. Unwillingly, Harry's eyes locked onto that hand. No ring. That was a good sign. "Thank you for catching me." Harry smiled at her before turning finally to walk back to his table. He approached that infuriating woman.

"That was my sister," Harry said as he stood by the table. "She broke down on the way from her boyfriend's house and needs someone to come pick her up." The blonde's expression fell at the news.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Well," she stood from the chair, "maybe we could do this again…" Harry didn't want to give the woman any hope for another go. He just smiled and walked her to the door. It wasn't until he was down the street that he heard someone calling out to him. He turned; his eyes widened. It was the beautiful, unmarried woman from the restaurant.

"You left this," she breathed. Harry's eyes were drawn to her hand. His cell phone was held her hand. He must have dropped it in order to stop her from falling. "Geez, you're fast." She muttered as she stopped. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was trying…" She looked up at him. Her brown eyes sparkled in amusement. Harry momentarily lost his breath.

"To ditch your date," she said. Harry blushed. She smiled.

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Too pushy…" He put it vaguely.

"I know the feeling," she muttered. "It's kinda why I stood up." She admitted. They shared a small look of sympathetic understanding. "Well, here's your phone." She stated. Harry felt a brief flash of loneliness as she turned to walk away. The strange urge to have her near him filled him and drove him to call out to her. She turned slowly with a look of confusion on her face.

"Did you have anywhere to be after your date?" Harry asked. "Because if not…I…" Harry blew out a nervous breath and ran a hand through his already unruly hair. He was taking a leap. "Would you like to get coffee?" She blinked then flushed. Harry waited patiently, nervously for her answer. She seemed to consider his offer and study him closely.

"Sure," she consented. "There's a Starbucks across the street?" She suggested. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Alright." He stepped toward her and extended his elbow to her politely. She smiled softly and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "I'm Harry," he introduced himself. The woman smiled over at him.

"I'm Haley."

* * *

"So what is it you do, Harry?" Haley asked as she put the straw to her iced coffee in her mouth. Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. She smiled softly at the action. This young man had completely entranced her. He was sweet and vaguely reminded her of a younger Aaron.

"I'm an FBI agent…" He muttered. Haley released the straw. Her brown eyes turned wide. Harry knew instantly that it wasn't because she was awed. She was shocked and not in a good way. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong, she began to speak:

"My ex-husband is an FBI agent," she whispered. The old feeling of rejection and abandonment filled her. Aaron hadn't meant to make her feel that way, but after time and time again of being put second to his job…there was only just so much a woman could take. "We didn't split up because we fell out of love. We split because he couldn't….wouldn't take time away from the job…" Harry couldn't stop it. He reached over and placed his hand over hers. Her eyes snapped up to his. He could see it instantly. This woman was deeply wounded by what her ex-husband had done.

"In my life, I've learned that you need to step back and bask in the little things that often we take for granted. The job can wait, but things like your family can't…" A flash of Ginny's face entered his mind then as if following a slide show the entire Weasley family came next. He had been so consumed with defeating Voldemort and protecting Ginny that he never really stopped to make sure that she knew he loved her. He was pulled from his thoughts by Haley's hand squeezing his.

With that statement, it seemed like the flood gates between them had been opened. She talked freely about her son and her life. Harry returned the favor. And then, they got lost. Harry cherished the moments when she would throw her head back laughing at something he had said. He would chuckle each time she told him about her child's antics and silly behavior. Before they knew it, ten o'clock had approached and it was time for Haley to go. Harry bid her goodbye after walking her to her car. She smiled widely after he had boldly kissed her on the cheek.

Despite the horrible beginning to the night, it had ended fantastically for both parties. By the time Harry got home, his cheeks hurt from the force of the smile on his lips.

Haley thought of him the entire way home. The sincerity of his words and the pain in his eyes when he had told her that the job could wait had shown her that he was older beyond his years. The pain in his eyes was so deep. He wasn't that young man she had originally thought him to be, but he was a man that she would be delighted to get to know. And the number that rested in her pocket reassured her that it wouldn't be that difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reckless**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione looked up from the morning newspaper as Harry entered the kitchen. Harry had been asleep when she came in last night so she hadn't had the chance to ask him how the rest of his night went. With a small chuckle she wondered if he had managed to get away from his harassing blind date easily. She was surprised to see him grinning like a fool as he fixed his own cup of coffee. She set the paper down slowly onto the counter top.

"I'm going to have to thank Derek," he commented, "after I rag him about that horrible choice of a woman…" Hermione blinked and curled her fingers around her coffee cup.

"Why?" Hermione asked. He had sounded so displeased the night before that she feared for Derek's life. Just because they weren't able to use magic in front of them, it wouldn't stop Harry from playing a prank or two just to get back at the agent. Still, she would have to watch him. Harry seemed to be preoccupied with adding just the right amount of creamer and sugar to his coffee, but in reality she knew he was measuring what to tell her and what to keep secret in his head. It was something she had come to accept from Harry; after all, he would tell her in due time. It was just how they were. Secrets, no matter how big or small, never lasted long between them.

"Because it led to me meeting a very interesting woman," Harry explained as he turned away from the counter. Hermione nearly dropped her cup in surprise, but managed to keep hold of it as a wide smile drifted over her lips.

"That's great!" She exclaimed as he sat down across from her. As they sat sipping their coffee, Harry told her everything. Hermione smiled widely at the descriptions he used to describe Haley. Just one night around her and her brother was completely enamored. She would hate to see what would happen when he started to pursue her seriously. Hermione knew for a fact that he would and she would probably cave to him. No woman could resist Harry once he got serious. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Give her time," Hermione said. "Be her friend first. Don't rush it. She's more than likely wary of your job and therefore you. Show her that you'll be around. Show her that you're good with children." They smiled as they thought of little Teddy. He lived with Tonk's mother now. Harry and Hermione regularly visited him.

"It's about that time, isn't it?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. A comfortable silence fell over them. Before Harry decided to break it, "are you going over to Spencer's again today?" He asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I figured we could hang out today," Hermione suggested hopefully. Harry smiled.

"Sure," he answered. "Anything particular you want to do?" He asked.

"Well…" Hermione bit into her lip as she thought, "there's a sandwich place I want to try out, but other than that I guess we could just hang around here and watch movies."

"That sounds good," Harry agreed as he stood and put his cup into the sink.

* * *

"Where's the Girl Wonder?" Derek asked as he stepped inside Spencer's apartment. He blinked as Spencer smiled softly at just the mention of Hermione. "Oh, man," he laughed, "you have it so bad." Spencer's soft smile morphed into one of amusement.

"I've had it bad ever since I met her," Spencer returned good naturedly. Derek glanced at him as he sat down on his friend's couch. Hotch and the others would be joining them later, but at the moment Derek wanted to talk to his friend one on one.

"How long have you known her?" Derek asked. Spencer smiled softly and launched into the description of the day they met. Derek laughed hard after he painted the picture of that day in the library. "I could see that," he gasped as once he finished laughing. Spencer smiled. Once his friend calmed down, he asked what had really been bugging him: "Why'd she leave?"

_Spencer stood in front of the restaurant Hermione had promised to meet him at after she settled everything with her parents. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay and he knew it too, so he wanted to make this night memorable. He gripped the ring box in his pocket and prayed that she would be able to get through to her protective parents. So, he waited patiently. He had brought a book just in case she was terribly late, but he found that he couldn't concentrate on the pages. He was too worried. He waited until the restaurant closed to leave. He didn't go home. He went straight to the condo that the Grangers rented each time they came to Los Vegas. His heart fell when he saw the empty driveway and darkened house. Fear clenched him. Had she not been able to talk her parents into waiting another day? Had they forced her to leave? He swallowed. With a heavy, fearful heart, he returned home. His hands were shaking as he readied himself for bed. He placed the ring box on his nightstand and lay down in his bed. He fell asleep staring at the engagement ring he planned to give her._

"She had left off and on during our relationship for boarding school, but I understood that. We were eighteen when she left," Spencer said. All of the humor that had been in Derek's eyes left at the sight of pain in Spencer's. "Her family wouldn't allow her to stay no matter what argument she gave them." A small silence fell over them. Derek smiled suddenly, catching Spencer by surprise.

"Well, she's here now," Derek reassured. "And you can pick up where you left off." Suddenly, Derek wiggled his eyebrows, "if the behavior in the office was any indication, I'd say you already have and much more." Spencer's cheeks flushed.

"Nothing much has changed," he muttered. Derek's eyes widened as the implication of that statement sank in.

"My man!" He exclaimed with a laugh. Spencer rolled his eyes as his friend clapped him on the shoulder. Spencer knew that Derek wouldn't push him for information. Still Spencer couldn't help but think of the first time Hermione and he had made love. They had been seventeen and had been arguing over his low self-esteem. Hermione had kissed him out of anger and to push her earlier point that he was attractive. Then, she had proceeded to show him just how attractive she thought he was. It hadn't been as awkward as Spencer had thought it would be; he had forgotten that both he and Hermione were very passionate people.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Spencer asked in order to break himself out of his thoughts of his first night with Hermione. Derek smiled.

"Yeah," Derek answered as he stood to pick out the movie. Spencer shook his head at his friend and turned to the kitchen to fix some popcorn.

* * *

Hermione bit into the sandwich she ordered and listened to Harry as he ranted about the differences between old generation movies and the newer generation movies. Hermione smiled as she chewed the amazing sandwich. Harry could go on forever and ever about it.

"Some of them have redeeming qualities, but they can't go a single scene without introducing sex somehow!" Harry exclaimed, waving his chip around in the air. Hermione smothered laughter in order to swallow her bite.

"Um hum…" Hermione murmured as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. She couldn't help but remember the way Spencer would blush and look away each time one of those scenes would come on the screen. She would look away as well but just to see the adorable look on her love's face not out embarrassment. She was inches away from tuning out her best friend and brother. She had heard this rant many times. She could probably quote it back to him by now. "Harry," he stopped mid-sentence and quirked his eyebrow, "eat your sandwich." She demanded. Harry laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin. In truth, he had been waiting for that. It had become a game for him to see just how long Hermione would listen to him rant about it. Harry ate his sandwich dutifully, not wanting to push her patience anymore.

"Now, come on! We've got to meet the group at Spencer's!" Hermione exclaimed as she throw her sandwich wrapper away. Harry smiled and ate the rest of his sandwich haistely and tossed the wrapper.

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

Harry was disturbed from his small dozing by the shrill ring of his phone. He glanced over at the black cell phone and fought off a small groan. After spending all evening watching movies with Reid, Morgan, Garcia, and Hermione, all he wanted was to rest.

"Hello?" Harry answered his cell without looking at the number. Not that he would know it was Haley calling because she hadn't given him his number. She was too cautious. Her heart had been treaded too many times.

"Hi, Harry. This is Haley. I don't know if you remember me-" Haley started; her fingertips twined and untwined the white chord of her house phone.

"Yes, I remember you. How could I forget?" Harry asked, being truthful. He tucked an arm behind his head and waited for her to respond.

On the other line, Haley blushed prettily and placed her hand over her racing heart. _'Oh! I'm acting silly! Come on, Haley! You're not a teenager anymore!' _She closed her eyes and summoned the courage to tell Harry the reason she called. She bit into her bottom lip and clenched her open hand into a fist.

"Well, my son wanted to say hey to the man that mommy talks about so much," Haley stated. Harry smiled widely and blushed slightly. Haley of course was biting into her bottom lip even harder. The night before Harry had told her that he adored children and would love to meet Jack. She thought that she should ease Jack onto Harry. If they were going to go on more outings, like she hoped they would, Jack would no doubt be with them.

"So, you've been talking about me?" Harry fished. Haley blushed and gripped the phone a little harder as her nerves began to act up again.

"He may have overheard me talking to the babysitter about why it took me so long to get home," Haley explained with a small coy smile. Harry bit into his bottom lip, ready to apologize for keeping her from her son for so long; but the teasing, playful tone she spoke in told him that everything was fine. So, he opted to go in another direction.

"Hum, must have been one really lucky man to hold your attention for so long," Harry flirted. Briefly, he was reminded of conversation with Ginny. Often times, those conversations lapsed into unashamed flirting. Vaguely, he hoped that, like Ginny, Haley wouldn't mind. On the end of the other line, Haley, still holding her bottom lip in between her teeth, smiled.

"Well, I was a pretty lucky woman to hold his attention," she returned. It was so refreshing to flirt like this! It had been so long since she had. And with such a young man too!

"He would be a full not to be entranced," Harry returned. Haley's smile grew as did her racing heart. Her brow's furrowed however when she heard a female voice drawl: _"For god's sake, Harry! You're about to give me cavities." _

"Who was that?" Haley asked. She knew that his attention was too good to be true…

"My sister in everything but blood," Harry explained in a reassuring tone.

"Oh," Haley sighed in relief. She jumped slightly as a small hand grasped onto her leg. She glanced down at her son.

"Momma! Let me talk to him!" Jack whined. Haley's heart sped up as Harry's chuckle flowed through the phone line. Haley sighed and passed her small son the phone.

"'Ello!" He greeted. On the other line, Harry smiled softly.

"Hello, Jack," Harry greeted. Jack shifted and asked the question that had been bothering him all day.

"Are you going to replace my daddy?" Jack asked. Haley's heart froze and her eyes filled with tears as she waited for Harry's answer.

"I'll never be able to do that, Jack," Harry answered in a reassuring tone. "Your dad is one of a kind." Jack nodded enthusiastically at that. Haley smiled softly.

"He's so cool!" Jack gushed then launched into the things that his father had achieved. Harry listened with a gentle smile. Haley was also smiling gently.

"See, I could never hope to be that awesome," Harry answered. Jack nodded in agreement, but didn't say it. Haley smiled happily as the boys talked. It delighted her that the young man that was a potential love interest would get along so well with her son.

Hermione, for all her teasing, was delighted that her brother had someone in his life now. She could see that something was going to come out of this, but whether good or bad she didn't know.


End file.
